


Different from Them

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in a secret relationship. Sometimes Stiles is jealous of other people.





	Different from Them

Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched Scott run off to talk to Allison. They had an exam in chemistry coming up and the two of them were taking every opportunity to wish the other luck and offer to help them study. Stiles couldn’t help but think that if they spent as much time studying as they did offering to study, they would have no problem with the exam whatsoever.

A part of Stiles knew that it came down to simple jealousy. When Stiles imagined his first real relationship, he thought of something like what Scott and Allison had. A deep connection supported by the need to always be around each other. And lots of cuddling. Instead, Stiles had a secret relationship with an older man who barely touched him and smiled exactly three times since the start of their relationship. Literally. Stiles counted.

Adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, Stiles walked out into the parking lot and headed towards his car. Roscoe was doing well recently. Which was odd considering that a week ago she was struggling to leave the driveway of his house. He had the sinking suspicion that his dad had gotten one of his mechanic friends to look at it, but he couldn’t prove it.

He dropped his bag onto the passenger seat and pulled out his phone. He felt a small glimmer of hope when he saw the new message notification but scoffed out a laugh when he saw that it was just his dad telling him he would be working late. Stiles shook his head. He should have known. Derek rarely texted him first.

After sending his dad a quick affirmative, Stiles hovered his finger over Derek’s number. He knew that he didn’t need to hesitate. Derek was his boyfriend. Technically. He had every right to text him. Stiles cleared his throat and quickly typed a message.

**Stiles:** My dad is working late tonight. Want to keep me company while I study? I’ll let you raid my bookshelf!

Stiles threw his phone to the side and started the car, saying a silent pray that Roscoe’s good luck streak wasn’t suddenly going to give out. He smiled when he heard the engine come to life and began to drive home, trying not to think about how his phone wasn’t on silent so he would hear when he got a new message.

He pulled up outside his house and quickly rushed upstairs, hoping to take a quick shower before Derek arrived. If he was going to show up that is. He burst through his bedroom door, hoping to just dump his things down before running to the bathroom.

“Hey,” He heard Derek say from behind him.

“Ah!” Stiles yelled as he jumped and turned to face Derek quickly, who was sat in his armchair with his eyebrow raised, an amused glint in his eyes. Stiles waved before resting his hands on his hips and glaring down at Derek, “Why the hell are you trying to scare me all the time?”

“I like to keep you on your toes.” Derek said with a shrug. He was wearing an old grey t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. His jacket was slung over the arm of the chair and he had a book open on his lap, clearly taking Stiles up on his offer to raid his bookshelf.

Stiles scoffed, “Yeah, keep me on my toes at _death’s door_.”

Derek shook his head and smiled (Stiles imprinted the memory of his fourth smile as quickly as he could). He closed the book on his lap and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and nodding to Stiles’ backpack, “What are studying for?”

“I have a chemistry exam,” Stiles groaned as he threw himself on top of his bed and glared at his school bag, blaming it for his misfortune, “Mr Harris is going to fail me anyway, so I don’t see why I bother trying.”

“Well maybe if you wrote about the subject and not the history of castration,” Derek replied unhelpfully.

“Hey! That was in economics, not chemistry.” Stiles protested, “Harris just hates me.”

“Harris hates everyone,” Derek said before pushing himself off the chair and sitting on the bed next to Stiles, “What else is bothering you?” He asked knowingly and giving Stiles a surprisingly patient look.

Stiles squirm under his firm gaze before grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it, “Nope. Nothing. Nada. Completely fine.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek asked.

“Nothing!” Stiles protested, “You’ll just make fun of me if I tell you.”

“Yes, because smothering yourself with a pillow is clearly going to gain my respect more than honesty.” Derek said before grabbing the pillow and pulling it out of Stiles’ weak grip and dropping it onto the floor, “What’s going on?”

Stiles hesitated, “It’s just…” He paused, “It feels like this isn’t a real relationship. It feels like when I was fourteen and had a girlfriend which meant that we held hands once and broke up a week later.”

“I thought you never had a girlfriend?” Derek frowned.

“Really? That’s what you took from that.” Stiles replied.

Derek sighed, his hands tensing on his lap as he looked around the room. He did this a lot when he was trying to think, Stiles had noticed, like the words he was looking for were hiding in plain sight and he just needed to notice where he left them. Derek scratched the back of his neck and turned to Stiles with a softer look in his eyes then he could ever remember seeing there before.

“I know this isn’t what you expected,” He said, “And I know this probably isn’t easy for you because it isn’t easy for me. But right now this is what we need to do. If your dad found out I’d probably be shot, your best friend hates me and is dating the niece of the woman who ruined my life, and people still think I’m some kind of criminal.” Derek said, “Thanks for that by the way.”

Stiles laughed, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Derek replied before he reached forward and brushed his hand over Stiles’ short hair, “I’m sorry, too.”

Stiles shrugged and closed his eyes, “I should be studying.”

“You should be studying,” Derek said, “How’s Roscoe doing?”

Stiles smiled. Derek was the only other person who seemed to respect Roscoe’s title, “She’s doing freakishly well. I think my dad did something to her.”

Derek laughed.

“What?” Stiles asked as he sat up again, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder and smiling at the way his shoulders shook whenever he laughed.

“What makes you think it was your dad?” Derek asked.

Stiles paused. Wait…He quickly moved away and stared at Derek with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. He shook his head and said, “So…you fixed Roscoe?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah,” He said, “I don’t like you driving around in a car that’s going to fall to pieces at any second.”

Stiles sighed. So, this was how Derek showed how he cared. It was all the little things. Showing up whenever Stiles asked and giving him space whenever he didn’t, fixing his car so he was safe, reading his books and letting Stiles talk about them for hours. Derek may not have been his dream first relationship, but he couldn’t help but pity anyone who didn’t have someone like him.

Stiles leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against Derek’s cheek. The older man rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him close enough to kiss the top of his head.

“Now study.” Derek said as he pointed down at Stiles’ discarded chemistry textbook.

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! Please leave a comment telling me what you think or whether you notice something like a typo.
> 
> I know the characters are a bit OOC but I'd prefer to write a healthy relationship even if it compromises the canon characters traits. Plus, I don't think I did too bad. We all know Derek is a secret teddy bear.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
